winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bloom Stella200/TIPS FROM STELLA!!!
TIPS FROM STELLA!!! Smells have a unique link directly to our emotions: think of a "good" smell (fresh baked cookies or bread, fresh-cut flowers, etc.) and you’ll start feeling a boost in your mood. Then think of a "bad" smell (pollution, etc.) and the opposite is likely to occur. But would you believe that smells not only have the power to affect our moods, they have the power to affect our behaviours as well? They can have positive effects on mood, stress reduction, sleep enhancement, self-confidence, and physical and cognitive performance and by becoming more aware of the way specific odours affect you personally, you may be able to enhance your health and well-being! For example, as a result of research on aroma therapy, lemon smell has been found to promote concentration and awareness while athletes who inhaled the scent of mint were less fatigued in their performances because it increases blood flow and invigorates the mind and body! Peppermint is generally invigorating! Peppermint scent increases activity in the brain area that wakes us up in the morning . For example exercisers run faster and do more push-ups when exposed to the scent. Try a few drops of peppermint oil on a wristband! Jasmine is a sleep aid. The scent of jasmine in your bedroom leads to a more restful night of sleep and a greater level of alertness the following day. The scent also increases the brain waves associated with deep sleep. Put some jasmine oil in a bedside aroma diffuser or sprinkle a few drops on your pillow! Lavender is generally relaxing. Exposure to lavender scent can decrease heart rate. Use the scent for unwinding at bedtime or take several whiffs to recharge yourself during school breaks. Japanese researchers find that the practice helps prevent an afternoon slump in concentration! Vanilla abets weight loss. According to researches it works as a replacement for the pleasure that you would get from eating sweets—but without the calories. This is not a scent you would use if you had an empty stomach, because it's likely to just make you hungrier, but if you've had a healthy lunch, it can help curb the craving for a candy bar afterward! You may also be able to use your sense of smell to prompt your memory when taking a test: your ability to recall information may be improved by inhaling an odour you breathed while absorbing information! Fire up a stick of incense while studying, then bring a vial of that aroma's essential oil to a big test! So…Boost your health and mood by surrounding yourself with pleasant scents! Hello fairies! Girls are from Venus, boys from Mars... nothing is more true! So how can we win this fantastic Martian beside us? Here are 10 easy steps to conquer the boys! 1) Take control of your look and choose something that makes you feel at ease. You don't have to be a slave to fashion if it's not your thing! 2) Avoid any squealing: acting childish makes you look like a little show-off! 3) Walk with your back straight, look attentive and don't drag your feet! Be confident! 4) Listen to the boy with your full attention and let him know you remember what he said! 5) If he helps you, thank him, and if you help him, say "you're welcome"... but don't let him treat you bad! 6) Remember what he wants for his birthday! 7) Does he have a puppy? Give him cuddles! 8) If you are shy, don't hide it. If you blush, stay calm. Be yourself, it has its own charm! 9) Try to figure out what he likes... and surprise him with an unexpected gift! 10) Call him by name and when he turns, smile at him! Remember... Never be stingy with compliments! Even in friendships between boys and girls, if he does something good, why not tell him? Everybody will love you more! Category:Blog posts